


While He Was Asleep

by seleenermparis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Keith becomes a witness to Allura's confession to a unconscious Shiro. Set right after Season 3 episode 5 (The Journey). Rated K (G)





	While He Was Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Insert your standard legal crapola here. I'm not going to use trademarks for profit because they don't belong to me...blah...blah...blah

**While He was Asleep**

_by S'Eleene Paris_

 

 

Allura stared at the cryopod, impatiently waiting for the timer to release the Black Paladin from the healing device. She hadn't had the opportunity to see him the moment he came back aboard the Castle of Lions. Coran had placed him inside the moment he was out of the Galra fighter. He'd been beaten to the inch of his life. 

 

Already his body was healing, but it would be several hours before he would be completely physically healed. Perhaps then they could get answers as to what happened. His breathing was slower than normal and his eyes fluttered; a tell sign to indicate he was asleep and dreaming.  Briefly, the princess wondered what his dream consisted of. Was it a pleasant one? Or was it a nightmare like the ones he had prior to this abduction. 

 

His nightmares would wake him screaming and drenched in sweat. She had woken and rushed to his room more than just a few times when this happened. His dreams were of failure, pain, and guilt. They were of his time in the gladiator ring and was forced to fight against a menagerie of villains. Sometimes even two or three at a time. Usually, Coran had to restrain him when he fought the invisible force; afraid he would reflexively activate his Galra hand. He deserved every single one of them after that nightmare he had to live through while he was Zarkon's prisoner. It was during his captivity he was became "the Champion" and undefeated while in the ring. His skill was unmatched by anyone she had ever seen. 

 

She prayed to the ancients it was a pleasant dream. His prize for being "the Champion" was his right arm amputated. In the appendages's place, the druids placed a cybernetic prosthetic. She'd seen the strength and power it had in person. Now she wondered how gentle it could be. She placed her hand gently on the viewer, almost in an embrace. Pressing her forehead onto the translucent viewer, she spoke her thoughts. "Where were you, Shiro?"

 

Tears welled into her eyes threatening to fall. Once they could no longer be held back, they trickled down her face and gently fell onto the cryopod. "You have no idea how much I feared for you...how much I missed you."

 

Then she spoke her most private secret out loud, "how much I love you."

 

It was this private confession which greeted Keith as he walked into the med bay. He wanted to see how long the tech needed to restore the Black Paladin to full health. He realized his poor timing as he watched the scene unfold. He thought to himself, "finally, one of them FINALLY confessed."

 

The Red Paladin had witnessed Shiro's disastrous previous romantic encounters. Time after time his hesitation, due to his fear of rejection, wouldn't work in his favor. Most of his interests would grow impatient and would find someone else. Heartbroken, the process would replicate at least a half of a dozen times. The one which had waited was rewarded and was when they separated, due to distance; he was heartbroken again. After that point he swore off love, deciding he wasn't destined to have it in his life. This was also the time when he flew and practiced his combat skills obsessively. 

 

Swiftly rushing past him, the space mice went to the Allura's side. Platt stopped in front of her and handed her a tissue. She bent down and took it. "Thank you, my friends."

 

The group of Altean mice gave her a questioning gaze; silently urging her to tell them what was wrong.

 

"It is nothing."

 

Chuchule tapped her pint foot, impatient with Allura's stubbornness. 

 

"Really, it is nothing," the princess insisted. When the other mice gave her the same look, she sighed defeated. "Alright, there is something bothering me. It is..well...Shiro. I am worried about when he was captured they did something else to him. The last time the Galra got a hold of him, they took his arm. He was gone long enough for Zarkon's witch to get a hold of him again. I am worried about what they did to him this time. I am worried Shiro is no longer Shiro."

 

They almost simultaneously blinked and the word "and" rang in her head.

 

She admitted, almost in a whisper, "and he is no longer the man I am in love with. I do not think I could stand it if he is not."

 

No longer able to keep quiet, Keith made his presence known. "Allura, no matter what happened to him, he does love you."

 

When she heard his unexpected voice, she swerved to see who it was with a deep blush on her cheeks. "Keith! I did not see you there."

 

"It's alright. I shouldn't have barged in. I was coming to see how Shiro was doing."

 

"He appears to be healing. He does not show much in the way of physical damage at this point; however, I worry about more psychological damage."

 

He laid a comforting hand on her arm. "He will always be Shiro. If they did do something to him, we will help him through it. We'll all adapt. He'd do it for any of us. Especially you."

 

"What?" Her eyebrow raised, unsure what she just thought she had heard. 

 

"You should have seen him when you sacrificed yourself for him as Zarkon's prisoner. The moment we stepped back into the castle, he barked orders to get you back. Coran and him had a spat. I've seen him like this before, but never this intense."

 

Her blush flowered again on her cheeks. "He would do it for any of you."

 

"Not like that. Not with the same desperation." He shook his head. "It's different with you. The only time I've seen him do this was with a woman he was in love with. He'd do anything for you, Allura."

 

Keith wasn't sure how much more pink she could become, but the deep rose color she was turning was rather impressive. She lowered her head and the tips of her ears joined her face. "How do you know? Did he tell you?"

 

"He doesn't have to." Keith shook his head. He placed a comforting hand on her arm. His attention went to cryopod where his friend slept. He silently petitioned to whatever spirit was listening, his friend would be able to tell her himself soon.

 

 


End file.
